1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-TTT
Antia, Birthname Antigone Xenaki. It's kind of obvious why she shortened it to Antiasometimes Anita, when people mess her name up Yay for how typos effect how her names is said ;w; Land of Old Antia comes from a world whose population has been cleaved in two. Pure isolation and the stern belief in it have separated things utterly. One part of the culture has advanced leaps and bounds, advancing so much that they've begun leaving the planet. These people have a strict belief in what's theirs should stay theirs, and they believe they're doing it for the good of the second culture. This second culture however, is ignorant of their advanced big brother. They live almost solely on subsistance farming.(Which is growing enough for yourself and your family). Technology wise, they're rather medieval, but ignorance is bliss. They believe the ships and other things being ejected into the sky by their 'big brother' to be signs from the gods and other susperstitious things. They believe the robots the other technology has created at this time to be giant colossi. In the event old broken down robots have been left in the ignorant lands, they're worshipped like idols. The Woman AntiaAntigone was born to two people in the advanced society. Her mother was an expensive prostitute and her fathercreepily was her mothers abandoned child. Meaning her father was her brother all at the same time. As if this wasn't god-awfully creepy enough, when her mother found out, she an hero'd, leaving Anti with her fucked up father. Who sadly ran off too. So she was orphaned at the age of 7. She was raised by her mother's brother and sister in law who tended to remind her frequently of how fucked up her lineage really was. In an attempt to separate herself from all of this negative shit, she altered her genetics slightly, which caused her haircolor to change to a bright blue. This sadly changed her eyes to a very pale silver colored, which affected her vision greatlyis why she's always seeming to squint. However, to her, this was the price of being different and seemingly throwing off the chains of her past. She tried to separate herself as much as possible from her mothers lifestyle by moving to the outskirts of the city. She began work in a factory that made ships, slowly but surely learning the art of AWESOME. She soaked up this knowledge like a roll of toilet paper on a porno scene. By the time she was an adult18 she had learned as much as she could about how a ship worked, how to fly one. At the same time, she was hitting up one of the other students at the school. This ended up with her popping out her first child, Alex. From the start, she didn't want children. Not having a very positive parental figure to look up with took it's toll. That and she had a latent fear to do what her mother did and accidently get with one of her unknown siblings. Which is a scary thought. This of course, spurred her decision to get the hell off the planet. She took a ship she had helped built, saying she was taking a short trip off planet and staged her own 'death'. She crashed the 'outer' ship into a town in the ignorant society and escaped using a smaller pod about a month later.(She had spent this time moving her tiny ship she was to use and repair the damage that had been done to it in the crash) Her freedom was short lived though, she ended up being picked up by a pirate ship after a short while of flying. Well, not exactly short. She was spared though, one of the positives of having a uterus. She worked on this pirate ship for a few years before working with a crew to mutiny the captain. Who was a pretty nice guy. Eh liked to JUSTICE and didn't afraid of anything. Sadly, this kind of ended in him being fed to the SPACESHARKS. After a brief scuffle with the crew that mutinied with her, she took over. She renamed the ship to CALAMITY. And it became her baby. c : Her Crew Most of her crew was established back when she was a SKIPPER or whatever she was. However, some of her almost most valued crew were ones she chose on her own. Which makes them very close to her heart because SHE chose them. She usually never lets them go on things alone and takes them with her everywhere. Her Ships She has two ships, and three smaller robots that accompany her warship. Calamity: A space cruiser. It's made for transporting goods and people. Normally it wouldn't have weapons, but it's been rigged to have five laser cannons and two missle...things. It also is rigged with several 'fins' that are solar panels, which collect and supply power to the living quarters and several needed systems of the ship.purification, Oxygen purification, Food growth and storage, etc etc. It has a complete bio-w/e to keep everyone happy, healthy and awesome. For most of the pirates, it's 'home'. AIDS: AIDS is the Leviathan-like warship that Anti considers her greatest 'conquest'. She gained it from a fleet of space 'cops'. It was an experimental ship that was supposed to be able to maneuver at a rate that was unheard of from prior ships. It doesn't have much in the way of living quarters, so it had to be modifiedfinished for that matter Chlamydia: One of the three robots on AIDS. It's Black and dark Blue and most often used by Anti herself. It's main weapon is an energy cannon and an energy sword, mirroring the ones she often uses. Herpes: A pink and black robot driven by ANTI-KAWWA. For the most part, it's built like Chlamydia, except it has harder to pierce through it's tough armor. Syphillis: The last ship. It's green and black in color. It mirrors the other two and is driven by Anti-Luna. It has a special attack though, that's more often than not fatal, if not defended against. Her Children Sadly, as proved by years and years of example, SEX MAKES BABIES. Because of this, Anti has mothered four children in her life. And sadly, has abandoned everyone of them. She believes this is 'for the best' and maybe it is. It'd be doubtful that small children would thrive in a PIRATE ATMOSPHERE. Alexander Procopio: Her oldest son, now 17. He lives with his father and grandparents. He has pale gray eyes, earning him poor eyesight. He has darker hair than his mother, considering his father's black hair. He currently lives on her home planet. He's a bright boy, and assumes his mother died. This has caused him to be slightly afraid of space and the large ships and robots. Bailey Abbott: Her oldest daughter, now 10. She's living in a monastery. Lol@Antia tapping a monk. She's a cheerful young woman, who has been told that her mother had to go far away. She hopes she will someday meet her mother. Until then, she's learning how to work with herbs with the monks. Glory Appleberry: A four year old child and the second youngest of her children. She lives with her father, an orchard owner. She's a very happy go lucky child, and has been told that her mother is 'with the stars', which sadly to their culture alludes that she's dead. Arwin Hawthorne: Her newest child. She recently left the baby with her fathers' parents. The young girl, like Bailey, shares Anti's exact haircolor, although their eyes and eyesight are different. Arwin's father is Anti-Addison Benjamin, the Navigator of Leviathan. Category:Space Pirates